michael_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinocchio
Pinocchio & Friends is a planned animated crossover series and focuses on Pinocchio (from Manga Sekai Mukashi Banashi) and his pals, going through many aspects of life and later on, facing an evil scientist and his minions. The author of the series is Michael Klitorakis. The series copies and uses elements from Looney tunes, Hanna Barbera, Disney and other western style cartoons of the past. It is a follow-up of The Adventures of Pinocchio Some story elements have been altered in order to comply with the author's norms and opinions. The Characters of the Show: Main protagonists: Pinocchio- a responsible and serious puppet boy who is brave, smart and cares about others. Despite that, Pinocchio is a bit silly and likes to have fun. Candlewick- Pinocchio's sidekick and pal and a carefree and troublemaking lad. Candlewick is lazy, cowardly and mischievous, but sometimes he's the one who saves the day. Jenny Wakeman- a human clone of XJ9 from ''My Life As A Teenage Robot ''and love interest to Candlewick. Her appearance is identical to the exoskin (the second). Jenny's personality is the same as the original Jenny, but with a bit of the "normal girl" persona. She doesn't have any superpowers, but she can kick some butt too. Supportive Characters: The School Boys- the main residents of Pinocchio's home village. The boys are naughty and rebellious and like to spend their time doing whatever they want. The boys can sometimes support the main characters in their adventures. Darla Dimple- a child actress and also, a sweet and kind angel and formerly a villain. Darla starts off being one of the most dangerous villains, Pinocchio must face, but after her defeat, she reforms, redeems herself and she even becomes an adorable little angel, who cares and looks after every kid and every poor helpless animal. Pinocchio's cousin (Piccolo)- A young and naive boy, who always gets the bunch into trouble. He disobeys his older cousin and always gets to serious problems. Aesop- the lost brother of Pinocchio and a trouble making kid like Candlewick. Geppetto- an old wood carver and Pinocchio's dad. Geppetto plays a minor role in the series. Alice- a blonde-haired girl who is the same age as Pinocchio. Towards the end of the series, she becomes Pinocchio's love interest. Bad Guys: Dr. Vrakator- an evil scientist that schemes to capture the main protagonists. He is the leader of a syndicate, full of "bad guys" and he strives to destroy Pinocchio's village. "Welcome Back" Pinocchio- Pinocchio's rival and a former businessman. Although "Welcome Back" Pinocchio has an effeminate appearance and sometimes behaves flamboyantly, he reveals his masculine self whenever he is confronted or when he reforms. Ame and Yuki- these werewolf siblings are Dr. Vrakator's private bodyguards and they are not what they seem. The siblings make an effort to appear cute and adorable, but they are terrible devils. Although evil and cruel, these kids can't resist typical things that dogs like, such as playing with squeaky toys. Ame is goofy, however he is also sly and speaks with a heavy Japanese accent (like replacing "L's" with "R's" and vice versa). Yuki from the other hand, speaks with a normal accent and she is always serious and harsh towards her brother and anyone around her. Drama Boy- a sailor-mouthed, hot-tempered tough guy, who likes to bully and intimidate Pinocchio and his friends. He is loyal to Vrakator and he has a gang of foul mouthed and crude teens. Nickeloderov Todievski- A professional con-man and amateur. He comes from the fictional country of Vardaska Naruto- Naruto is in the series, as a bounty hunter. He is paid by Vrakator and his goal is to capture the good guys and bring them to Vrakator. Ari- a spoiled brat, who likes and pretends to be the king and a boy who disobeys his professor, Vrakator. Mokku: He is a former member of the Vrakator syndicate. At first, Mokku sides with the bad guys, however, he’s doubled crossed by the other gang members. and this causes him to defect to Pinocchio’s team. The Coachman- Formerly, a ferocious kidnapper and overseer of the Land of Toys, he is now the owner of an evil toy company called "Funland Inc", however he still has the goal of tormenting Pinocchio and his friends. Plot: 4-6 years have passed, since the end of the Adventures of Pinocchio. Pinocchio is now a 14 year old boy, who works as a carpenter in the city. One day, he meets a businessman named "Welcome Back" Pinocchio. The two become close friends and do plans for their future careers. Because of Pinocchio's fame and popularity, "Welcome Back" Pinocchio becomes envious and plots to kill Pinocchio. He tries to drop a safe unto him, but Pinocchio survives the crash. However, Pinocchio has turned back into a puppet and "Welcome Back" Pinocchio's plan fails. The bad guy, then joins a syndicate, in order to get revenge on Pinocchio. Pinocchio, later moves to his old home, he reunites with Candlewick and the two defeat the evil Coachman, who tries to destroy Geppetto's house and build a toy factory in its place. After this, Pinocchio and Candlewick meet a girl named Jenny and this leads to the trio going through a long and action-packed adventure, facing the bad guys and meeting new people. In one of their journeys, the trio meets the spoiled child actress, Darla Dimple, who's now a leader of an all-girl gang, and strives to take her spotlight back with brute force. After she gets defeated, Darla becomes desperate and later joins Pinocchio and his gang. The group, finally tracks "Welcome Back" Pinocchio, in a secret lair, near Pinocchio's village. As the group, goes inside the lair, Pinocchio is confronted by his rival, "Welcome Back" Pinocchio and a fight breaks out. Pinocchio persuades the bad guy to join him and he succeeds; not before he gets crushed by an oncoming safe and turns into a real boy again. With the defeat of "Welcome Back" Pinocchio, it's revealed that the guy was working for Dr. Vrakator, an evil scientist. In the end, Darla tells and shows to Pinocchio and his friends that the entire time, she was... an angel. Happy to reveal her secret in front of everyone, Darla leaves the gang and goes to do her new-found angelic job. For now, Pinocchio, Candlewick, Jenny and the rest of the boys, live their happily ever after. After the defeat of "Welcome Back Pinocchio", Pinocchio is placed in charge of the village until Drama Boy and his gang attack and take the boys hostages. With Candlewick and Jenny's return, Drama Boy is beaten and he runs away. Candlewick is placed in charge again and he and Pinocchio, become the most popular boys, the world has ever seen. At some point, Pinocchio meets a girl, which he first saw, many years ago: Alice. Eventually, the two start a relationship and fall in love with each other. Later, Pinocchio and his group, find out that Dr. Vrakator schemes to blow up the village with a giant, timed rocket he built. Pinocchio and his gang enter his lab, but all of them are taken as prisoners. Dr. Vrakator, appears from nowhere and then introduces himself with a song. Afterwards, he reveals his true intentions about the plan and then leaves for a sailing contest. Pinocchio and his friends take full advantage of it, break their chains, defeat Vrakator's minions and try to disable the rocket. Vrakator arrives in time and jumps in the rocket, attempting to be a kamikaze . Before his rocket reaches the village, Pinocchio's gang manages to disable the rocket, causing the rocket to explode. Vrakator survives but later gets arrested by the police. Pinocchio and his gang are praised as heroes worldwide and Candlewick and Jenny can finally be together (Pinocchio and Alice too). Some years later, Candlewick and Jenny get married and the village celebrates the event. 60 years later, everything is peaceful and nothing from the bad guys is heard. And this ends the many, amazing, big, wacky and super Adventures of Pinocchio ! Category:Series